


小甜饼的日常丨Little Biscuits

by SnidgetKing



Series: Dragon Ball Chinese-English translation [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: Black and Zamasu Sweet Daily
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Series: Dragon Ball Chinese-English translation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001517
Kudos: 2





	小甜饼的日常丨Little Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xinlingmoonmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/gifts).



> Author: xinlingmoonmoon  
> Original view: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931059  
> Translator: SnidgetKing

Mortals need food, cannot live on tea alone.

Zamasu understood this, but he felt that his other self was spending too much time on it.

"Couldn’t you eat some fruit when you’re hungry?"

"In fact, I can't, the mortal’s body is very delicate, if the balance of dietary nutrition is not maintained, it will affect the fighting power of."

"Why don't we just take something ready-made?"

"Once our plan come true, we'll have to come on our own. It's better to take precautions now."

Zamasu acknowledged that Black has the point, so he stopped trying to discourage him from cooking. But watching Black fight with pots and pans, with his head covered in flour, Zamasu looks away. The scene was so terrible that even to look at it was a blasphemy the the god. He used to try to use magic power to help Black clean up, but soon he will be a mess again. Finally, Zamasu gave up, waiting for Black finished everything and then clean up together.

"Well, I think I've mastered the art of cooking." Black came out of the kitchen, with a pot of something grotesque.

"What's that? "

"Biscuits, do you..."

"I don't want it." Zamasu refused before Black even asked. He refused to try anything that looks coarse.

"I'll make the tea." When realized Black also want to promote his "biscuits", Zamasu hurriedly left.

"Is it really good? " Zamasu put down his teacup, with a little curious. Black had been eating the whole time.

"Not at all, too much sugar, too sweet, and as hard as stone."

So why you can't stop eating?

“I can't help it. It's like the tea made by my own. Should finish it anyway.” Black saw Zamasu's mind at a glance and explained.

“I made tea very well the first time I made it. " Zamasu said. He looked at Black, who was still eating.

Obviously, the other part's behavior is very elegant at ordinary times, how can the food coarsen him?

"I have no choice. You know I have never eaten before. I can only rely on this body's instinct to eat. "

He knew all this, but Zamasu did not want to talk to his other self now.

But the bulging of his counterpart's cheek was so rare that Zamasu couldn't help but look at it a few times.

"Here." Zamasu pointed to his face.

"What?"

"You've got something on your face."

"It doesn't matter. If eating, it still getting on."

How can this be! The other self was really not exquisite. Zamasu lamented that his companion had been too much affected by the mortal body and that he needed to help him correct it.

Zamasu leaned over and lifted Black’s chin. Unexpectedly, he leaned in and licked the crumbs off from his mouth.

Black was frozen, Zamasu was also shocked.

Obviously as long as the thing can be done by wave a hand, why he wants to use tongue to lick! But... It was really sweet, Zamasu thought. Maybe next time he would consider a dessert for his tea.

After the shock, Black getting delighted. His tone became cheerful. "If you want, you can just talk straight." he picked out the largest piece of cookie and stuffed it into Zamasu's mouth.

It's really hard! Harder than stone! Zamasu glared at Black, changed his mind. He would never try tea dessert until his partners’ cooking improved.

END

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short story, I didn't ask proofread. Please correct me in time if there are any grammatical mistakes  
> m(_ _)m


End file.
